Garrett Davenport
Garrett Davenport started the series on the third episode of season two on Webster and was main character from season two to season four. Garrett has a boy next door personality with his cute blue eyes and charming smile. But he’s really timid and kinda shy which shocks most people. He is a champ at baseball but this guy is more than meets the eye. Garrett is best friends with Dustin Rivers and Angel Moon and good friends with Max Magana, Jess Arnold, Sam Burge, Miller Park, Taylor Nelson, Gibson Rizzolo, Chastity Burge, Topher Potter and Houston Nicholas. Character History Season 2 Garrett makes his first appearance in the third episode of season two Night Changes (1), as a new freshman from New Jersey. Garrett has to repeat eighth grade English and is in the same class as Chastity Burge and Max Magana. The class have to work together on a project and Max asks Garrett if he'll be his partner. Things are going good but Max is disappointed when Garrett tells him that he thinks that Chastity is cute. Max allows Garrett to work with Chastity. Chastity and Garrett become closer and Max sends a sexy text on Chastity's phone. She becomes worried that Garrett will take it the wrong way but Garrett figures that Max sent it. Garrett invites Chastity to hang out at the mall and Chastity tries teaching Garrett to play the guitar. They run into Garrett's baseball captain, Houston. Houston compares Chastity to her older sister Sam and talks about how hot she is. This causes tension between Chastity and Houston. It also brings Garrett closer to Chastity. In Take My Breath Away (1), Garrett is know a sophomore and he and he comes back to town. Garrett asks Chastity to be his girlfriend and she is more than excited. Things becomes complicated when people are school question why Garrett is with Chastity, saying that she isn't pretty enough. This messes with Chastity's confidence and she becomes distant from Garrett. Chastity's best friend Taylor tells what is going on and Garrett takes Chastity on their first date as a couple. Chastity is still insecure about herself and Garrett tells her that he likes her just the way she is they share their first kiss. Garrett is paired up with Jess for a project in English class. They have to share a secret with each other to become closer as they have never really talked to each other. Garrett tells Jess his secret but Jess refuses to tell her secret. Garrett is persistent and Jess finally reveals that she is dyslexic but her family or the school doesn't know about it. Garrett decides to tell Jess' secret to get help for her dyslexia. Jess is pissed at first but when Principal Crosby pulls her aside and makes a plan to help her with her dyslexia Jess is happy that Garrett told her secret. Garrett and Chastity's relationship is stable and sweet but things are shaken up when Garrett's father comes back home from the army. Mr. Davenport comes home drunk and aggressive as he wants Chastity to leave. Chastity notices how mean Mr. Davenport and tells him that he should do something to stop his father. Garrett tells Chastity that everything's fine. Garrett comes to school the next day with a bruised eye and Chastity knows that his father had something to do with it even though Garrett keeps denying it. Garrett goes home and his father gets questioned by the police. Garrett is upset with Chastity because he knows that she called the police on his father. He is so upset that he breaks up with her. Garrett goes back to New Jersey to spend the summer before the new school year. Trivia * He is the second to have their first line one word. The first was Taylor. * Garrett is the first character to have an abusive parent on the show. * Even though he apart of Class of 2017, his first season he spent more time with Class of 2018. * Garrett failed 8th grade math before coming to Webster, which is why he’s in the same math class as Chastity * Garrett is the first character to not speak on the first episode of the season they debuted on. * He is the second person to have an after school job on the show. * Garrett was the manager of the Coffee Cup during his senior year. * He lost his virginity to Kali during his senior year. * Garrett dated both of his girlfriends for 17 episodes. Relationships * Chastity Burge ** Start Up: Take My Breath Away (1) (208) ** Break Up: Under Control (2) (217) *** Reason: Garrett was upset with Chastity for calling the cops of his father. ** Start Up: How to Love (1) (305) ** Break Up: The Boy Is Mine (2) (313) *** Reason: It was hard for Chastity to be around Garrett because his father kidnapping her and seeing Garrett made her think of his father. * Kali Royce ** Start Up: True Colors (407) ** Break Up: Not a Bad Thing (417) *** Reason: Kali knew that Garrett still had feelings for Chastity. ** Start Up: Not a Bad Thing (417) Category:Character